100 Years
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: It's Carlisle and Esme's 100th Aniniversary! What will happen when their own Chiuldren forget?


One hundred years had come and gone so quickly for them. One hundred year of pure marital bliss. One hundred years of love. This was one of the most amazing feats for a vampire marriage to reach. Of course there were a few problems, simple trial and errors thrown in to the mix, but nothing the two couldn't handle together. They were close, closer than close, almost as if they one single person. I guess you could say they were just two halves of a whole. Together they made a strong, rock solid, indestructible base for our rather large and awkward family. They were our parents and not just to keep up our human charade, but for the rest of our lives, our eternal lives, and tomorrow, was their 100th anniversary and we, my "siblings" and I, had nothing to show for it. None of us had bought a gift or even remembered the scared date. All of spaced off Carlisle and Esme's special anniversary.

"I seriously can't believe we forgot," I mumbled to myself.

"It's alright daddy" my daughter Renesmee spoke up "everyone forgets sometimes."

"But, you see honey it is bad we forgot this, today is a special day for Nana and Dr. G." My wife, Bella explained to our young daughter, using the nicknames she had for my parents.

"Why is it special?" my little cherub asked.

"Because sweet heart," I began as I pulled her in to my lap "One hundred years ago today Nana and Dr. G were married." I laughed to my self my parents looked so young. Only in their mid-twenties if I were to put them in an age group. However, in truth my father, Carlisle was nearly 400 years of age and my mother, Esme had just had her 100th birthday in April. They were married that October. I sighed how I could have forgotten such an amazing date was beyond me.

"How come, I wasn't invited to their wedding?" my child questioned.

"Oh, Renesmee you weren't born yet. In fact the only guest at their wedding was me." I laughed.

Just then Esme came down the stairs humming a tune that had no name, just a simple melody brought forth by her mind. She sprayed the table with the cleaning solution and wiped it with a cloth. She then moved to the mantle. A smile played on her face as she lifted the century old picture of her and Carlisle on the very day of their wedding. My siblings and I watched her very intently as she cleaned the armor. Soon the word I had spoke registered in Alice's head, for I could here what she was thinking.

"You only had Edward at you wedding!" Alice shouted

"Hmm..." my mother replied.

"Edward was the only guest at your wedding, did you even have a big white wedding at all." Alice asked eye's huge. My sister believed everyone deserved to have the grandest and most elaborate wedding of all time.

"Nope" Esme smiled as she popped the 'P' at the end of the word "It was just the minister, Edward, Carlisle, and I, The perfect wedding." Her smile widened. "Now, if you children don't mind me leavening, I'm going to leave for the grocery store. Jacob and the pack will be here tomorrow and I don't want to leave them hungry." That's right I remembered Jacob and his shape-shifting werewolf friends were running in to wish Esme and Carlisle a happy anniversary.

Esme soon left the house. This gave Alice the perfect opportunity to tell us all about the Master Plan/Best gift ever that she had been scheming up, while Esme blabbered on about the werewolves.

"I've got it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "We'll give them a wedding! The wedding they never had."

"That's perfect" Rosalie squealed, "It should be a secret we'll buy her a dress and him a tux."

"We could be Esme's bridesmaids, and the boys are Carlisle's groomsmen." Alice chimed again. As they both clapped their hands with Excitement.

"We'll call in all of their friends" Jasper said with his head held high, for he was proud of his idea, which was very clever one.

"Then afterwards we party!" Emmett bellowed!

During all the excitement I couldn't help but wonder if my parents would truly appreciate this gift. Neither of them truly wanted the spotlight, nor did they often throw big fancy parties and with Alice taking over I couldn't help but feel that slowly but surely Esme and Carlisle's simple ceremony would be sucked out of the planning.

"Wait" I screamed over the commotion. "There is one aspect of the wedding I would like to keep the same, and I know Carlisle and Esme would want it that way too. They must recite their same vows. They wrote them especially for each other. I mean they each worked days on them."

All my siblings agreed with my proposition and we started the planning. Alice and Rosalie were in charge of the wedding attire and decorations. Renesmee and Bella's job was to get the flowers for the wedding party. Emmett and Jasper called all of their closest friends. I was to get everyone plane tickets to Ashford Wisconsin and also to retrieve their vows out of our safety deposit box, not to mention my own surprise I had up my sleeve, which only Alice and I knew. It would be difficult to pull off in one night but it was possible, we could do it, we had to do it for our parents. As hours past Esme came and went stocking the refrigerator with unneeded food. Thankfully Jasper contacted Jacob and the rest of the pack so they could meet us at the place of the ceremony. Esme left once again, this time to buy soda pop as a nice treat for our fury friends. My brothers and sisters met me in the living room.

"We've got the dresses, the tuxes and the decorations ready to go!" Rosalie clapped her hands together.

"Flowers will be there when we arrive in the morning along with Jake and the pack," Bella added in.

"The guests have been called and they can all come." Emmett announced.

"Aro said he would act as a minister and remarry them." Jasper said hesitantly. We all knew our past with Aro and his coven was not the greatest.

"It will be fine" Alice assured everyone.

"I have plane tickets and vows, but I can't help but think we forgot something." We all pondered the thought for a moment then almost simultaneously we yelled

"THE RINGS!!!!" That is when my daughter entered the room in hand she held two boxes. She flipped them open revealing their original rings. Carlisle's a simple gold band with tiny lines etched in to it. However, Esme's ring was much more elaborate. It was a traditional 1920's ring with a brilliant cut diamond in the center and tiny one's around the edges.

"Renesmee, how did you get these?" I asked.

"Well, when we thought of this plan I went with Nana to visit Dr. G. I was holding both of their hand and I slipped them off with out them looking." She replied as if it were no strange feat. We stood there in shock how could some so little be so devious? She then slipped the rings in to her coat pocket. All of our bags were packed along with Carlisle and Esme extra suit cases. My mother then returned home to wait for my father

Esme's POV (Point of View)

I sat on the couch wait for the arrival of my beautiful Carlisle. In exactly ten minutes it would be our hundredth anniversary. I cannot believe that 100 years had come and gone so quickly for us. I turned my head waiting to hear the garage open and the sound of his Mercedes. A sigh of sadness escaped my lips, had he forgotten this anniversary too. He did have a tendency to let work get the best of him and consume his time. It was almost midnight, he still wasn't home. We had no need for sleep but that jut made it harder for me to wait. Then At Exactly 12 o'clock, midnight the door was flung opened revealing my gorgeous husband. I ran towards him flinging my arms around his strong shoulders in a tight embrace and kissed his lips.

"Happy anniversary" I sighed, however this was a happy sigh.

"Happy anniversary" he murmured in to my hair. We sat their for a moment just holding each other. Then almost instinctively we both set our arms down at our sides, he took my hand and we stepped over to the couch. I then handed him a wrapped box with a blue ribbon. He opened my gift, which was a pocket watch.

"Oh, thank you Esme you knew I needed a new pocket watch and with my Initials to. It is the perfect gift, thank you." he beamed. "Now you can open my gift!" He handed me a beautifully wrapped purple package with a velvet bow. I slowly opened the package, which withheld the most beautiful jewelry box. I opened it up and inside were and man and a women you looked a lot like Carlisle and myself, dancing too our wedding song.

"I know it's not much, but I made it myself and…"

"Shhh…" I cut him off 'It's perfect!" I then laid my head against his chest cuddling myself close to him. We were completely relaxed until the rest of our family came in to the living room.

"Happy Anniversary" They yelled. Carlisle and I tried to thank them all but Alice interrupted.

"We need you to get in the car we are going to the airport, do not put up a struggle. I need you both to stay calm."

"Why, is their danger?" Carlisle asked gripping my hand tighter.

"There could be if we don't eave, right now." I clutched my jewelry bow with both hands and watched as my sons carried what bas they had packed to our cars. We drove to the airport. The tickets we already bought and we stood in line at the baggage check. I looked down at the ticket to read where we were headed. Ashland, Wisconsin, it was a bitter sweet town in my life, for that is where I had my baby, who died that day, which cause me to jump from the cliff near my house, which in turn lead me to the best part of my life, My Carlisle. I felt a hand wrap around mine, it was Carlisle's yet again, he knew about my memories and understood them just as well as I did. My family and I soon boarded the plane. The flight was longer than needed; we landed at the airport and drove a few miles to reach our hotel in Ashland. As I entered the hotel my daughters grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Surprise" they yelled this is your gift."

"The hotel" Carlisle mumbled.

"No," Alice stated "We have brought you here so you can get married again. We have a whole ceremony planed." Then, before I knew it I was dragged upstairs by my beautiful and rambunctious daughters and Carlisle by my sons. They took me in to a room and hung a dress bag on the door. I slowly slid the zipper down revealing the beautiful dress; it was traditional white and came down to the floor. It was simple tin strapped with a sweetheart neckline. Soon, my daughter and my granddaughter acme in wearing floor length navy evening gowns. They looked so pretty with their hair all done in soft curls. Rosalie then grabbed and set me in the chair and began styling my hair, while Alice applied my make up. By the time they were finished I looked different, but yet still like myself. We made our way to the bottom floor and outside the hotel to the limo the children had rented.

My daughters and I drove a few more miles to reach the spot of my 2nd wedding. The limo came to a halt. My door opened, I looked up and saw Jacob, my 4th 'son' standing above me. He helped me out of the limo. I looked at my similar surrounding. We were on the cliff I jumped from 100 years ago. It was completely decorated amazingly with purple flowers and white wispy drapes surrounding the area of the ceremony. My eyes filled with tears that would never fall. Then I saw all of our friends, I could clearly spot the Denali Coven, the Irish coven, And the wolf pack at the front. My sons and daughters, and even little Renesmee lined up in front of me, Jacob was my escort. Soon they began to proceed down the makeshift isle towards my Carlisle. First came Edward and Bella, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie, and finally Renesmee, throwing petals on the ground. Then it was my turn. I walked at the normal wedding march pace noticing Edward standing behind Carlisle like he did 100 years ago and Rosalie would be behind me. Then my eyes fell upon Aro who would act as our minister. Finally I spotted Carlisle, he blinked a few time and then got that goofy grin on his face that every man gets when he's getting married. I finally reached the altar and Jacob gave me away kissing my cheek and then handing me to Carlisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…" Aro began, however I couldn't pay attention, my eyes were only on Carlisle and his beauty. It so came for us to recite our vows. We stared blankly at each other, ewe didn't know about the wedding so we could not prepare vows. Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder from Rosalie. She handed me a sheet of old paper my original vows.

"_Meus Esme EGO diligo vos per totus meus pectus pectoris totus meus animus quod totus of meus res EGO mos diligo vos meus precious flower cetera of infinitio exsisto mei forever"_ Carlisle spoke in fluent Latin which was translated in to "My Esme I love you with all my heart all my soul and all of my being I will love you my precious flower for the rest of eternity be mine forever."

Then it was my turn. "My dear Carlisle, I have never loved another man as much as I have ever loved you, you have shown me a new way to live, and have brought me to Life. The ceremony continued as normal, with the exchanging of rings which Renesmee had stolen from both of us. We waited for Aro to say the final words.

"You my Kiss your bride" he smiled. Carlisle took my hands and gently kissed me like he had done during our first wedding, this was perfect beyond perfect. I could not thank my children enough for this gift. As we processed down the isle Edward handed Carlisle another set of plane tickets. This time only two, we were going to my Island to have our second Honeymoon, so we could get away for a while. My children were truly the best children to do this for me and Carlisle. This was truly the most sincere gift they could have ever given us and I enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
